Naruto and Batman Dark Nights Metal Ideachallenge
by NaeRei
Summary: Just a Naruto and Batman Dark Nights Metal challenge and/or idea i would love to see done but have no skill to do so myself


A crossover of a post 4th shinobi war Naruto and Batman Dark Nights Metal,  
How strong? More or less end of 4th shinobi war strong (all things considered… it IS a LOT), weak and recuperating?

Rinnegan if a balance could be found, no biju maybe?

If possible or just an idea

A post 4th shinobi war Naruto, a war that lasted longer and was a lot more…grim, a war where the enemy was defeated but it was not won, a Naruto that had no choice but to learn to be a true shinobi with all it entails, not the naïve idealistic from cannon, a Naruto that now, more than ever wears a mask of childish, easy going carefree individual trying to "fit in" with the normal heroes, even in a serious situation he would retain the appearance of not being concerned, until forced past the mask. (a guy with A LOT of daemons in the closet so to speak and not talking about biju)

He could be a hero. A side kick or just a guy wanting to live the rest of his life alone that gets occasionally dragged to league business, but independently of the case he would no longer be the showing off, one trick kind of guy, instead he would be of the mentality of use only what you need and save your strength for when needed, fighting with martial arts, speed, strength and trickery while keeping chakra technics hidden as much as possible but still among the big hitters of the league, at times having close call into slipping into is war mind set. Having the league notice the slips for what they are and the struggle/weight they bring thus making the league want to keep an eye on him.

Due to the longer and worse war he would be a guy continuously observing/analysing his surroundings (could go unnoticed by others or jokingly attributed to him emulating batman) but there would be some moments where he would be caught unaware/distracted or simply with his guard down and he would react instinctively, (marks of the war) something that could catch some of the hero's eyes.

Behind the mask… would be a damaged and scarred individual but unbroken and unbent, not yet, walking the razors edge, struggling with himself, trying to bury the war veteran/experiences, An individual that if pushed, either by a specific situation (a situation that would resonate with some experience from his past) or when situations became too dire his war mind set would surface(1) there would be no showing off, no holding back or incapacitating, it wouldn't matter if it was clean or if it was messy, it wouldn't matter if the enemy was killed fast, slow or made into a cripple, all that would matter would be to take the enemy out of the equation as fast and with as little effort as possible.

His first and complete slip into his war mind set could happen after the arrival of the evil bats ^_^

This Naruto behind the mask could subtly and unintentionally catch a lot of attentions other than the league, Maybe have him being forced into the suicide squad in his early days in DC, only for that attempt to blow in Amanda Waller face and making them realise that they weren't dealing with just a powerful kid but a very dangerous shinobi war veteran with unknown powers limits or weaknesses, the mess catching the attention of batman while he investigated the mystery related to the metals thus opening the way for his involvement with the league.

Batman the merciless could be one of his main battles, both having lost everything to a war, it could make for an interesting battle. Also a connection of some sort between him and Bryce (batman the drowned) could be interesting, one is on the brink for the loss and failure to save his loved ones, the other when past the edge, it could be a tale of a dark redemption and solace for both, it could be him seeing himself doing the same as her and thus trying to "save" her only to ultimately failing and having to put an end to her, where in a cliché final moment she would show regret or find peace, maybe none of those but having him seeing it as one more failure and it being the straw that broke the camel so to speak… or just for the heck of it just have the two say F this! And completely mess both sides ^_^

(1) War mind set and him going to the DC universe...  
Think of it like this, he spent an X amount of years fighting white zetsus many times wearing his friends and comrades faces, something like that would take its toll on him even with him being able to easily identify them for what they were, adding to that more comrades/friends reanimated with edo tensei and maybe even people either controlled by the illusion or wiling joining madara. Final battle being like that of the manga, him and sasuke fighting kaguya with everyone being caught in the final illusion only with sasuke betraying him once more, the illusion is not undone, they fight (pretty much running on fumes) sasuke dies, Naruto tries to take the last of sasuke chakra (remember he is running on an empty tank with the biju being no better) and implant the rinnegan to release the illusion but because he is no medic and because he is running on scraps of someone else energy he can't use the sage gift to heal himself, he does a very bad job and when he tries to release the illusion it all goes to hell in a hand basket, he ends taking everyone energy for himself (unintentionally), the biju are still there and like him were running nearly empty, all of that energy goes out of control resulting in the incident that would take him to the DC universe.

The bijus alongside a great part of the chakra he unwillingly absorbed are lost in the processes but fragments of it all are made part of his own energy (picture it like a very weird chakra that is at very least on par with the fox both in quantity and intensity… but there is no fox, no biju, sage mode is out of question as well, at least until his chakra stabilize again, maybe not even then). Once in the DC universe… physically he would recover fairly quickly except the rinnegan it would take a very, very long time to heal tanks to his butchered work of a implant and his chakra being all messed up, with him trying to regain his control and strength out of a convoluted idea and mixture of guilt, fear losing control and bringing disaster to this world he now finds himself in, a belief that he does not deserve the peace that death would bring and that he owns his people and those that sacrificed themselves for him, that he can NOT shame them by just letting himself waste away…

I wish I could write this but my English wouldn't allow me to, I am self-though and I have no idea of how to properly wright a story of a decent length….one shot? Maybe (grammar aside, that is) but a full story….i don't think I can. So here it is, a challenge, an idea or just a rant ^_^


End file.
